


God is Good, God is Great

by MarvelingMarvelous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cult AU, Cult Leader!Tony, Dark Tony, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelingMarvelous/pseuds/MarvelingMarvelous
Summary: Peter had been born into the cult.It was his normal— it was his home, he never saw anything wrong with it. Even after seeing how those who stepped out of line were either corrected or taken care of, even after witnessing simple words and charisma drive people to do the unspeakable in the name of their god, even after witnessing so much of Tony’s fucked up shit, Peter was none the wiser.Tony loved those followers the most, the cute, stupid ones that didn’t realize they were drowning till they were in far too deep.[Or, Cult leader Tony AU where his followers believe him to be their god.]





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by another dark Starker fic called Condition written by the lovely PrettyWellFunded, honestly they’re just such an inspiration for me to try and make my own multi-chaptered, dark fanfic that I wanted to give them a mention! 
> 
> More specifically this chapter is inspired loosely by the movie Call Me by Your Name. (A Starker classic XD)
> 
> Now that I’ve paid my respects I hope you all enjoy the story! :)

 

 

“You must be Peter, yes?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” The young boy eagerly sprung up from the bench below to greet the voice, maybe too eagerly he noted. He cleared his throat and adjusted his body language to a more subtle kind of excitement.

 

The red haired woman walking toward him hadn’t so much as glanced up from her frantic writing on a clipboard. Peter just took the opportunity to marvel at her luxurious appearance.

 

Her polished, draping white gown looked other worldly compared to what he was used to seeing outside the manor. He had to stop himself from ogling at the shimmering jewelry the woman also had adorned. He flinched as they reminded him of her unfathomably high status within the community.

 

He looked away quickly, knowing better then to be caught staring at any of the community’s elites such as her.

 

“You’re late. The other boys arrived an hour ago as directed.”

 

“I apologize, ma’am. I woke up late. It won’t happen again.” The boy explained just as his aunt advised him to. The woman just sighed dismissively as she approached.

 

“Come along then. Time is not to be wasted here, understand?” The woman spoke with an air of finality to her words, never once breaking her pace as she simply waved for the boy to follow her.

 

“Of course, Ma’am.” Peter nodded, not that she would notice. Quickly the boy trailed behind the older woman like a lost puppy.

 

He found himself becoming so lost in the luxury and magnitude of Lord Stark’s personal manor, he almost didn’t hear when she spoke up over the sound of her heels clicking a break-neck pace against the stone path.

 

“It’s very rare we offer a position inside the lord’s manor to those of such low ranking, but Lord Stark thought it would be a beneficial experience to offer to underprivileged families within the community.”

 

“Yes! Thank you so much for the opportunity, Ma’am.” Peter quickly rambled off recalling the directions of aunt May to mind himself here more than ever. “ I won’t disappoint you— or our lord!”

 

“See to it.” The woman directed, suddenly stopping so abruptly Peter nearly collided with her. He flinched back instantly. Someone of his status touching someone like her would be unacceptable.

 

The women had led the two of them into a secluded area of the manor, buried under long, wispy, willow branches and layers of expertly arranged flower beds. Peter gawked at the colors, never seeing anything so bright and vibrant on the other side of the community where he lived.

 

“I’ll spare you the needless specifics, but I will inform you that this garden in particular should represent only your best work. Every flower, every single blade of grass must be perfectly kept in its place here more than anywhere. This garden often has visitors of higher status.”

 

“Of course, Ma’am.”

 

“Mind you, you are to be but a fly on the wall here. You are not to be seen or heard from by anyone for anything.” The redhead instructed, looking to the boy with sharp, poised eyes. He gulped.

 

“Eyes down, mouth closed. Do the work and leave before sunset. Do you understand?”

 

“I do-”

 

“Good. In return for your work our lord will continue to provide as always. You and your aunt will be reimbursed for your work here.”

 

“Ms. Potts!” A new voice called out. The two turned to greet the man left panting up the hill in the direction they had just come from.

 

“Yes, Happy?”

 

“The other elites are starting to arrive in the main hall for your arrangement, ma’am.”

 

“Of course they are. Early birds never fail to drive me insane.” Ms. Potts remarked, swiping the stray curl from her face as she turned back to Peter.

 

“All the necessary tools you’ll need should be in that old shed.” She pointed off in the back of the garden to offer the boy more direction. Peter noted the old, battered yet charming shed he found from it.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Potts.” Peter bowed as the woman clicked her way back up the path. Once at the top she paused and turned back briefly.

 

“Peter… Don’t forget to leave before sunset.” She reminded. Peter looked up from his bowed state and just offered the woman a reassuring nod and smile.

 

“I won’t.”

 

In hindsight he probably should have known he’d inevitably make a liar of himself.

 

* * *

 

Peter had gotten off to a rough start that day.

 

Many of the tools he had been given were old fashion, which he was used to, he was no stranger to hard work after all. He had been doing odd jobs around the community since he could remember, in return their lord kept food in his belly and a roof over his head. Still, covering this much ground with such archaic tools took longer than even he expected.

 

“Ms. Potts is going to be so pissed at me.” The boy griped, as he noticed the colorful hues of the evening’s sunset finally sketching across the sky. He wiped his forehead rid of sweat before heaving a pile of yard trimmings into a waste bin.

 

Still, he was doing his best to be a fly on the wall and keep his presence scarcely known, just silently and hastily picking up his mess.

 

It wasn’t till he had everything finally reeled in that he started to hear odd, muffled sounds coming from the lavish basking area that overlooked the garden.

 

“Oh, oh!” Came a feminine moan.

 

Peter looked up over the foliage he had been crouched behind out of reflex. He couldn’t make out much but he could make out enough. The sounds becoming more defined as his brain gave them new context.

 

A couple was having sex here.

 

He wasn’t exactly shocked. Sex was always a big part of the community. Something they were taught to embrace and express openly as soon as they came to age. 

 

In the community there was even a traditional coming of age practice known as an Introduction. Essentially an Introduction was one’s first and most glorified masturbation session. All the adults would hype up the experience as some sort of divine awakening they’d all come to know when they were older.

 

Peter remembered when all the other kids at school first started having their Introductions. All of them came to school the next day bragging endlessly of the experience. How finally they had  undeniable proof of their lord’s love, how all the hype was really justified, and everyone would congratulate them, praising their new bond with the lord.

 

Of course, when Flash Thompson inevitably joined the dicussion it always grew more toxic. He spoke condescendingly towards any late bloomers and even argued that their lord favored him over the others based on his own supposedly much more phenomenal experience.

 

Despite the constant teachings and encouragement Peter was one of few who shamefully remained pure. He never spoke a word of it to anyone, it was considered sinful in the community to not have had an Introduction by his age. The reason for his disobedience was not intentional of course, growing up in poverty never left him with much time for himself.

 

He always reasoned he’d get to it later, but later turned into weeks, into months, into years and now he knew he was truly guilt, so he just keep his head down. He didn’t really engage with the others when such lewd conversations came up, instead opting to silently nod along and blend in.

 

“Ugh, fuck.” From the same direction came a more masculine groan. The man’s raspy, heavy voice sounded absolutely enchanting to Peter. The boy didn’t know what compelled him to but still he dared to look around the shrubbery, to find the source of such lewd sounds.

 

He couldn’t make out much. The women seemed to be obscured by a bouquet sitting on a nearby table. Peter supposed most of the boys back at school would have lost interest the moment the woman was taken out of the equation, but Peter didn’t have that problem. No he was more than satisfied with what he was given.

 

Though the man’s features were hard to place from a distance the dark locks, side swept with the steamy summer evening’s sweat, the chiseled beard defining his jaw line and piercing dark eyes crafted the man like a religious painting in Peter’s head.

 

What really stood out in Peter’s mind though was the long, draping, red robe the man had clad. The detail in the fabric was no joke, Peter could only pray for the poor seamstress who must have spent the better part of their life crafting such a regal piece of clothing.

 

Peter was certainly witnessing a divine being.

 

“Hey!”

 

Unfortunately the divine being was also witnessing him. Peter gasped, flinching away back behind the bush.

 

“Do not-” Peter didn’t give the man time to complete his sentence, already booking it out of the garden, practically leaving a cloud of dirt in his wake as he fled.

 

Only when he got to the manor’s front gate did he finally allow himself to take a breath.

 

“Peter?” Came a soft, feminine voice. Peter’s body tensed up on instinct.

 

“Ms. Potts!” He greeted, trying to hide how clearly unsettled he was.

 

“You should have left an hour ago.” The woman reminded, nothing harsh in her voice just simply disappointed he hadn’t followed her explicit instructions. Peter knew he was nothing but a handful to the woman, and he vowed to do better too, but maybe another day.

 

“I know, ma’am. I’m leaving now, please forgive me!” Peter laughed awkwardly. Waving as he opened the white fence’s gate, and made his escape.

 

“Very well.” The woman sighed, frustrated as she followed the boy up to the fence, his frantic behavior completely beyond her. “See to a timelier exit next week, Mr. Parker.”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Peter hollered back, already making his way down the grassy hill, hoping he could still catch the final bus back to home.

 

“And Peter!” The woman called out, making the boy stop abruptly in his descent to look up in her direction. “May Lord Stark be with you, child.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Potts. Be he with you as well.” Finally, Peter’s words seemed enough to satisfy the woman. As he listened to her heels clicking back up the stone pathway. Peter just sighed, finally collapsing into the tall grass as he attempted to compose himself.

 

“God, help me.”

 

* * *

 

The next week when Peter came with the rest of the boys things felt off, as before Ms. Potts came to direct him to the same garden area he had cared for his last visit, but this time she left him with no reminder of when to leave.

 

Peter supposed he was just over thinking it, but it felt off for the woman to not remind him after his mistake last week. Regardless Peter was capable of being his own boss, so he went to work, trimming the grass and cleaning the fountain.

 

He was keeping his eye on the sky as he did his work. He had to admit he had some selfish desire for being so efficient, he just wanted to avoid another run in with the man in red and his company. Just do the work and keep his head down like Ms. Potts told him.

 

Unfortunately, despite the sun still being high in the sky it seemed god had other plans for him. He was watering the flowers when he jumped upon hearing an abrupt voice.

 

“You.” Peter froze hearing the familiar, deep, celestial voice behind him. He felt his breathing halt as if waiting for permission from this man before continuing to live. Peter hesitated but looked back over his shoulder at the man.

 

Plain as day Peter recognized the man in red. Today he was alone it seemed, simply lounging under the tall, white pergola.

 

“You’re the peeping Tom from a week ago.”

 

Peter immediately lost all the strength he pretended to have. His face exploded with rosy hues as his mouth was left gaping like a fish.

 

“I’m- oh god- I’m so sorry I didn’t-”

 

“Whoa there, champ. Don’t use my name in vein.” The man responded. His attention only half on the conversation while the other half focused on bringing a vine of grapes up to his lips.

 

“...What?” Peter questioned, his face twisting in confusion before suddenly it all made sense.

 

The red robe.

 

Only their lord was permitted to wear such an enchanting color. Elites wore white and everyone else was left with muddy hues, but only their lord wore red.

 

“No! Oh no! I didn’t know- Please forgive me, Lord Stark. I don’t have any excuse. The last thing I meant was to offend you.”

 

“None taken. I’m quite forgiving after all.” The god in men’s clothing answered, dismissively waving off the boy’s frantic apologies.

 

“Of course, my lord... about last time, I also didn’t mean to- I was just doing my job here and I didn’t mean to pry on your private matters.” Peter insisted, bowing to show respect, hoping the action would regain him some favor.

 

His lord just smiled, having plenty of favor for the boy already.

 

“Pity, I quite liked having an audience.” The man pouted exaggeratedly, and Peter nearly choked at how forward his lord was. It wasn’t at all what he expected from him.

 

“Surely, you know things as trivial as sex are nothing to get flustered over. It’s natural. Please tell me the church at least taught you that much.”

 

“They did! I just- I’ve never... so I didn’t- I don’t...” Peter let the words trail off too embarrassed to carry them on any further.

 

“Mhm... come here, Peter.”

 

“Y-You know my name, sir?” The boy gasped, earning a hearty laugh from his god.

 

“I know everyone’s name, naturally. Am I not god after all?”

 

“No, sir… Of course, sir” The boy made quick work of covering the ground between them, reluctantly stepping up into the lord’s personal basking area. He feared if he so much as breathed too hard he may do something wrong and Tony took notice.

 

“There is nothing to fear here, Peter. Not from me, never from me. You know this?”

 

“I do, my lord.”

 

“Of course you do.” The man echoed, encouraging the boy closer with beaconing fingers. Peter took a shaky breath before daring to approach the man’s gently swaying hammock.

 

“And of course, you know how much I love you?”

 

Peter hesitated on that one. His whole life he was told this, it was easy to preach and repeat, but really that piece of scripture never truly registered. How could anyone love him without ever knowing him?

 

“Y-yes, sir.” He answered regardless.

 

“Well, that wasn’t a confident answer now was it?” Lord Stark just laughed, sighing as he watched the boy twitch under his scrutiny. He ate it up, the feeling it brought him was like no other.

 

“I’ll prove it.” The man suddenly announced, eagerly standing up from his laid back position and walking pass the boy. The man offered a firm squeeze to Peter’s shoulder as he passed. Lord Stark simply made his way to the nearby table, absolutely every square inch of which covered with the very best the chef’s had to offer, foods Peter had never even seen before.

 

“Strip.”

 

Peter froze, his anxiety swelling up in his chest at the instruction.

 

“...Sir?”

 

“Nothing to fear, Pete. Nothing to fear.” Tony repeated absentmindedly, scanning the table for more delicious offerings.

 

Peter sighed, attempting to even his breathing. The man was right. This man was his god after all, there was nothing he needed to be afraid of or hide from him. He made him just the way he was. He just wanted to prove to Peter his love. Peter should be honored.

 

So the boy complied, stripping off his mud stained clothes and folding them neatly before placing them beside his work boots on the floor.

 

“Atta boy.” Tony encourages. “Now, Pete. Correct me if I’m mistaken but I get the feeling you’ve never touched yourself. Is that true?”

 

“It’s- that’s not what the church taught us to do...”

 

“I’m not asking what the church taught you to do. I’m asking what you made of those teachings.” The man clarified before popping a strawberry into his mouth. He continued looking for something ultimately more satiating, plucking a peach from one of the many offerings along with a jeweled knife.

 

“No, my Lord, I haven’t.” Peter bowed his head shamefully. He had never told anyone of his purity as it was looked down upon in the community. Peter had always just been too unsure and afraid to explore such things, he didn’t really see the what the hype was all about anyway.

 

Lord Stark merely clicked his tongue at the confession.

 

“Alas... my son, is a sinner.”

 

“I-”

 

“Luckily— you have me here to guide you back to your righteous path. Isn’t that right, son? Do you want my forgiveness?”

 

“Please...” The boy pleaded, hiding his face in his hands completely embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

 

“Hmm...” Tony sighed, returning back to the hammock beside Peter. Laying back as he focused on intricately carving his fruit. “Touch yourself for me, Peter.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Oh, but you do... Exploring the body, its needs and wants, is nothing to be afraid of, my son. Just move slow, enjoy the ride. I’m right here with you.” Tony soothed. Eyes trained on Peter, as his hands went to work cutting into the peach.

 

Peter took another trembling breath, but his lord’s encouragement seemed to do the trick, and before long Peter’s hands were steadily running up and down his length.

 

“Tell me how it feels, Pete.” Tony demanded, snapping his fingers when Peter took too long to respond, his mouth just gaping as he embraced the electric feelings. “Use your words.”

 

“Fantastic. It feels like... I don’t- I don’t have any words to describe this, sir.”

 

“Of course you don’t. Nothing compares to this ecstasy of mine I granted you. I pity any man living a life unknowing of it. Faster, Peter.” Tony insisted pausing his own task to tap Peter’s fisting hand, encouraging it to move faster personally.

 

“I’m s-sorry, my lord. I didn’t know. I should have listened to the church, I didn’t mean to ignore your teachings.”

 

“No... no you didn’t, but I know better than to consider my child such a nefarious, insidious soul, simply confused and unsure.”

 

“Mhm...” Peter nodded, eyes fluttering closed as he increased his speed, hand tugging at his length with new found passion and drive for the sport. He had to please his lord, he couldn’t disappoint him again, chasing his own mind numbing pleasure was simply an added bonus.

 

“Allow me,” The man interrupted, leaning over the boy. Peter’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the strand of his lord’s spit suddenly lowering from overhead and onto his cock and pumping hand.

 

On any other day Peter would have screamed in disgust but anything this man could give him was to be considered a gift and honestly he found it nothing short of euphoric. Peter merely gasped, welcoming the warm lube that helped his hand slide up and down himself with complete ease. He didn’t know what to say, so he just went on auto pilot.

 

“Thank you.” He sighed. The man just smiled back at the boy, softly and fondly.

 

“Always welcome.” He responded. “Now focus, child.”

 

Peter hadn’t realized his hand returning to the slower pace as his arm gradually had grown tired. He snapped himself back to attention and returned his hand to the blistering pace, ignoring the ache in his arm as he did so.

 

Peter continued his efforts, his breath growing heavy and labored with each stroke. His doe eyes glazed over as they watched the man returning his attention to his knife and peach with some kind of unspoken intention for it.

 

It wasn’t till Peter’s heavy breaths reshaped into loud, whimpering moans that Lord Stark refocused his attention fully on him.

 

“Hands off.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Do you not hear your lord when he speaks? Hands off or I see to it you never know this wonder again.”

 

Peter relented. Actually groaning painfully as he released his strong hold on his cock. Sweat just beading down his neck as he flinched against the sharp feeling of loss.

 

“Eyes up. Look at me.” The man snapped, hand reaching out to command the boy’s attention with the tight jerk to his jaw. Peter just looked back drunk off his ass on lust, eyes glazed over with maddening desire like he’s never known. “Is your god making you feel good, Peter? Tell me how much I must love you, child.”

 

“I- it feels so good, my lord. I can’t- I didn’t know-”

 

“I’ve shown you the light, my son. Pay me your respects.”

 

“Yes! Thank you, my lord! Thank you, thank you, thank you-” His voice came out raspy and desperate, and Tony didn’t much care for it.

 

“I said thank me, not to beg me for more. Greed is a sin, is it not?” The man hissed, suddenly reaching to pull the boy’s hair viciously. Peter gasped at the flash of pain. He apologized profusely, repeating his graces in a slower, less desperate manner.

 

“Hmm, good boy. So lucky I treat my things right.” The man sang cheerfully, petting down the boy’s sweat riddled hair as he finally revealed a hollowed out, ripe peach in his other hand.

 

Peter didn’t even have time to question it before he received his desired answers. Lord Stark easily slid the soft fruit over the boy’s cock and instantly Peter was howling in delight.

 

“Oh my god!” The boy gasped, arching his back into the man’s embrace.

 

“Shh,” Lord Stark hushed the boy’s louder moans. Laughing at how much of a one-eighty he made of the poor thing in just a couple minutes. “This is my love, Peter. Remember that if nothing else. Your pleasure is my blessing.”

 

Peter was having difficulty focusing. Between the liquid sweetness dribbling up and down his cock, and the god hovering above him— doting on him, he fought just to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head.

 

“Yes, my lord. T-Thank you, my lord.”

 

“Shh… Of course, my boy.” Tony just shushed Peter again, placing a chaste kiss to Peter’s temple before allowing a devilish smirk to spread across his face.

 

“Now, let’s make you catch a glimpse of heaven, shall we?” The man chimed, suddenly the peach came surging down on the boy’s cock in a rough twisting motion.

 

Peter cried out as his lord continued the maddening assault, the peach sloshing up and down his shaft with new found fury, the poor fruit barely surviving the act, crumbing into a gooey mess between his lord’s fingers. The man seemed to do anything but mind the juice gushing up his arm. If anything he encouraged it.

 

“Your turn now, Pete... time for you to accept my love. Come on, give me your cum like the holy, sweet boy I know you are.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You do and you will.” Lord Stark snapped abruptly. Peter didn’t even notice the impatience or sudden lacking of sympathy coming from his god, too blinded by the desire to please him.

 

What followed was a shaky string of moans, spilling from Peter’s lips till finally his lord ripped a scream straight from his lungs and out of his cock came spurting pure, gooey whiteness. Stark pulled back, leaving the upright cock to twitch alone as it continued to unlease the god’s evident love.

 

“There he is.” His lord sighed. Finally letting the ruined peach crumble to the floor below, instead favoring to dip his sweetened fingers into the boy’s salty spent still left coating Peter’s toned stomach.

 

“Eyes on me.” Tony requested for the second time that day, and Peter was genuinely surprised to find himself zooming off again, suddenly snapping himself out of it to look to his lord.

 

Without notice The taller man leaned in connecting their lips. If Peter wasn’t completely strung out from his high he’d be just as eager to explore this other unchartered world of kissing, but instead his lips just followed drunkenly after his lord’s, soft and compliant. Peter moaned against Stark’s lips as he felt his strong hand rubbing his stomach, rubbing Peter’s semen into his skin.

 

“You’ll wear my love proudly, won’t you?” Lord Stark spoke between their heated breaths. Peter’s voice had finally seemed to fail him, so instead he just nodded frantically in response. The god laughed, still rubbing Peter’s stomach so tenderly.

 

“I knew you would.”

 

With that Lord Stark, brought his cum stained hand up to cup Peter’s cheek, this time placing a chaste kiss to his lips, nothing as lewd and pornagraphic as before only soft and fragile— pure.

 

“You should leave.”

 

“Huh?” Peter blinked, suddenly afraid he had done something wrong, that he had offended his lord in some way.

 

“Before Ms. Potts catches you. Even your god could not save you from her wrath.” The man laughed, and Peter even laughed with him. He never knew his god to have a sense of humor. It only made him want to worship the man more. He was so immediately magnetic.

 

“Y-yeah. Of course! I’ll just...” The boy trailed off, leaning down to get his clothes and pull them on, hating the way the itchy fabric stuck awkwardly to his sweat and cum stained skin.

 

The boy wasted no time fixing himself, not wanting be a bother to his lord’s valuable time any longer, despite how much his body ached and resented him for it. The boy was already downing the steps of the basking area with only one shoe tied when he heard his lord call out.

 

“And Peter,” His lord commanded the boy’s attention, and Peter looked back to grant it to him. The man was left there watching the boy dreamily, arm up resting on the hammock’s support as he supported his head. His leg stretched out, gently rocking his weight back and forth on the hammock.

 

“The grass grows more in the summer.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Your services will be required twice a week from now on. See to it.”

 

Peter couldn’t hide the smile that the man’s words brought to his face. His lord wanted to see him again! He hadn’t disappointed him after all. The boy just bowed graciously as he skipped down the remaining steps and back up the path.

 

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to worship that man.

 

 


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, you guys. I wanted to get this up at the lastest by Monday, but unfortunately last week was a bitch for me with school. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3

 

 

Peter came back to the garden two more times the following week. Each time he returned he was swelling with nerves and excitement galore, and each time he left with nothing but disappointment.

Lord Stark hadn’t returned.

Each day Peter would purposely drag his feet, hoping his lord would  
make a last minute appearance but he never did. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. Of course, his lord was a busy man, and there were absolutely people in the community who needed the blessing of his presence far more than him, but that didn’t stop him from hanging his head dolefully the whole way home each time.

“Everything go alright, Peter?” His aunt May asked as she stirred the evening’s dinner. Peter just offered her a smile, as he set their plates on the kitchen table.

“Yeah... Yeah, everything was great, May. Ms. Potts said everyone has been doing a great job keeping the grounds in shape.” He explained, walking back toward her to gather two pairs of silverware from the drawer.

“I’m glad! You’re a good kid, I’m happy they get to see that for themselves.” May beamed, proud of her nephew. Ever since her husband’s passing things had been hard, but she was really grateful to have Peter, especially with how much he had stepped up to help her the past year.

“Lord Stark is no doubt thrilled to have you.”

“Yeah...” Peter sighed, the twinge of disappointment clear in his voice, though May couldn’t seem to decipher it over the boiling pot in front of her.

“Why don’t you go wash up, Pete? I’ve got it from here.” The woman suggested when Peter finished matching the utensils to their two place settings.

“Yeah... Thanks, May.” The boy answered distractedly.

He didn’t sleep much that night and couldn’t quite place why.

 

* * *

 

“Are you even listening to me? Peter!”

“Huh?” The boy jumped in response to his friend’s loud plead for attention. Peter couldn’t even blame his friend for the unimpressed look he had adorned. “Sorry, Ned. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Yeah, I gathered that much when you fell asleep in the middle of Ms. Warren’s class.” Ned chuckled, sitting backwards in his seat on the small bus to look back at his friend.

“Well, there’s only so many times I can hear someone repeat the bible before it’s kind of redundant.” Peter mumbled, sitting up in his seat, pulling a couple times at his collar in an attempt to get some air circulation on the muggy bus. “You’d think they’d teach us something else.”

His friend just snorted at the ludicrous idea.

“Like what?”

Peter closed his eyes, genuinely pondering the question as his head rested against the bus’s window. After a silent moment passed he just shook his head in defeat and offered his friend a hopeless smile.

“I don’t really know.”

Soon after, the bus finally came to a stop and Ned managed to get Peter awake enough to exit the vehicle. Peter whispered a thank you and blessing to the driver as he downed the stairs while Ned offered a bit livelier of a goodbye. Waving as the driver left them on the dirt path.

“You want to swing by the field with me today? Everyone comes out there on Fridays.” Ned suggested, as the two boys made their way through the rural area.

The field was a popular hot spot for the youths of the community. It was one of the few places they could go to briefly escape the church and its overwhelming pressure, have a minute to themselves and not feel like they were under a constant microscope. Unfortunately, Peter rarely had the time to go between all the odd jobs he’d pick up to help out May and today was no different.

“Nah, I can’t.” The boy pouted, “I got work in the Stark Manor again today.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot your part of the working class now.” Ned recalled, picking up a stray stick on the path using it to poke his friend playfully. Peter laughed, dodging his friend’s sudden stick assault. When Peter finally wrestled the weapon from Ned’s grasp was when he had the last laugh though. Ned just sighed in defeat as Peter teasingly smacked the back of his shoes with the stick.

“Are you excited for next month?” Ned suddenly asked, mostly just in a desperate attempt to distract his friend.

“For what?”

“Dude.” Ned scoffed, nothing short of disappointed in his friend’s ignorance. When his disappointment didn’t jog Peter’s memory Ned just groaned.

“The Matching ceremony! Ring any bells?”

The Matching was one of the community’s most anticipated ceremonies. It took place at the height of every season. All the members of the community who were of appropriate age would gather in the town’s square and one by one Lord Stark himself would pick out the destined couples of the season.

“This is the first season we’re of age to be considered!” Ned reminded, absolutely glowing at the possibility of meeting his true love. Peter laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend’s excitement.

“Keyword: considered, Ned. Just because we’re of age doesn’t mean we’ll get matched.”

“Listen, everyone knows fresh meat goes fast at the Matching. We may not get matched but history says our first Matching has the highest chance of success.”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep dreaming lover boy.” Peter teased, “Who do you even have your eyes on anyway?”

“Well— don’t laugh.”

“Do I look like Flash or something?” Peter raised an eyebrow at the suggestion that he’d be anything but supportive of his best friend, even mildly offended by the accusation.

“I don’t know. Betty and I have just been hanging out a lot after school in the field lately. She asked me to help her with some homework today actually-”

“Say no more, you two are too cute to not be destined for each other.” Peter smiled, lovingly bumping into Ned as he walked beside him. “Lord Stark will certainly see to it.”

“You think so?” Ned beamed excitedly.

“Well, if not this Matching then another. Have faith, dude. God is good.”

“God is great.” Ned responded instinctively. It really was just reflex at this point with how much school and church drilled various sayings in their heads.

The path they had followed suddenly forked off. To the left was the field and to the right was the path leading up to Stark Manor. Ned gave his friend one of their secret handshakes before offering his final goodbye, and Peter sulked as he watched his friend start down the path towards the other kids from school. Before Ned could forget him completely though he turned around and looked back at Peter.

“What about you?” Ned asked.

“What about me?”

“Who are you hoping you get matched to?”

“Like I know, Ned.” Peter just laughed, rolling his eyes at the question before suddenly freezing mid eye roll. His wandering eyes had been caught by another.

MJ was here today, which from what Peter heard was pretty rare. Often when everyone else went left she went right, but today it seemed someone got her out of her shell. If Peter were to guess he’d put his money on Lizz.

Mj was sitting, just lazily drifting on one of the swing sets, book in her lap that she didn’t seem to be reading. Instead she was looking around, searching for something— someone. When her eyes met Peter’s for a moment she looked like she saw a ghost. That moment of contact felt like years for them both, and by the end of it they were both beat red in the face. Peter looked away, like his eyes had just touched fire.

“Sure, you don’t want to come? I think Lizz was hoping you’d show up today.” Ned tried one last time to win Peter over. The boy just shook his head in response.

“I can’t.” Peter let go of a breath he’d been holding, “Tell everyone I said hey though.”

With that Peter turned on his heel and carried on up the dirt path, the more he walked and the closer he got to the Stark Manor the more polished the path became.

As he walked he still couldn’t get the question out of his head.

Who had Mj been looking for?

 

* * *

 

After a week of disappointment when Peter returned to Lord Stark’s garden again the last thing he expected was what he found.

Lord Stark was here today.

He smiled when heard the familiar, low baritone voice coming from the upper level basking area, however when he realized the man was talking with an elite woman his smile dropped.

He couldn’t say anything around an elite. Ms. Potts’ instructions rang clear in his memory, no one was supposed to see or hear a word from him. He was just supposed to do the work and keep his head down.

He huffed bitterly at the cards he had been dealt but follow her instructions regardless.

Peter silently secured his belongings against the old shed as he went to getting the necessary lawn equipment. When he returned, sickle in hand, they were still talking. The boy couldn’t make out exactly what was being said but he could read their tone of voice as clear as day.

Lord Stark spoke just as Peter remembered him, almost jokingly, not too serious and ungodly relaxed. The woman on the other hand was like a whip, every word out of her mouth was a calculated sting, though his lord never seemed fazed by her less than gracious tone.

Peter had been watching them from the corner of his eye till suddenly the man looked his way, meeting Peter’s gaze briefly. Peter cursed himself silently, eyes back on the ground as he cut the grass.

“Peter,” The boy looked up upon hearing his name. Lord Stark was now leaned over the short balcony smiling down at the boy.

“Sir?”

“Hello.” Peter blinked at the man. He silenced the elite woman just to say hello to him? It was scandalous.

“Hello, my lord.” The boy responded hesitantly, briefly stopping his work to bow toward his god graciously.

“See that, Nat? You should do more of that.” The man commented, turning back to the fiery haired elite, leaning against the balcony rail now.

Peter kept his eyes glued on the man’s back even as his hands reached again for his tool, without skipping a beat the boy return to his task once again, still he couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“If you gave me an answer I’d consider it.” The woman snapped. Hand on her hip, weight resting on one leg, and clear aggravation in her eyes.

Peter’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the blatant disrespect the elite women showed. He almost flinched on her behalf, instead he just dropped his gaze. Afraid to even look at her, afraid it’d be somehow interpreted as him condoning her behavior.

Lord Stark just laughed again. Standing up and taking bold steps towards the woman, until finally he was practically leaning over her.

“If I gave you nothing you’d do it anyway.”

The silence that followed was powerful and eerie. The only sound being that of Peter’s sickle ripping through overgrown greenery. Peter wanted to cry at just the idea of being in her position in that moment.

Finally, the staring contest between the two ceased when the woman looked away in defeated. She stepped back and offered the man a formal curtsy.

“Forgive me, Lord Stark. I overstepped.” The woman apologized, and Peter got the impression it was not something that she made a habit of.

“Didn’t you?” Stark snapped, pouring a cold glass of lemonade as he spoke. “You can excuse yourself now. You’ll get your answer tonight, pray it’s one better than what you deserve.”

“Yes. Thank you, my lord.” The woman responded, seeming begrudgingly. She was already halfway down the steps when she looked to Peter. Peter flinched at the intensity of the woman. She felt wild to him, like the kind of woman who would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. Peter didn’t want to find out what that was.

He looked down at his work, listening as her tall, white heels clicked their way out of the garden, practically burning rubber in her wake.

“Peter,” The boy looked up to the balcony once again. There Stark stood, leaning over the railing again, hand resting on his cheek as watched the boy below. “Come up here, won’t you?”

“I- If that’s what you wish of me, my lord.”

”It is.”

Peter dropped his gardening tool one final time, before making his way up to the balcony. Once at the top, he noticed something off about the man. It took a moment to place it before he realized the man wasn’t wearing his customary red robe. Instead he just wore a freshly pressed black button up, tucked securely into matching slacks, every inch of him shrouded in the dark hues.

Lord Stark had moved from the railing’s edge back toward the refreshment table that always seemed endlessly supplied with food.

“Lemonade?”

“For me?” Peter gawked. It should have been obvious, Peter was the only other person in the vicinity, so of course Lord Stark was speaking to him, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around the offer.

Lemonade was considered a luxury beverage. Heck, anything that wasn’t water was considered a luxury beverage outside of the Stark Manor.

“You seem thirsty. After all, it’s much too hot today to request such tedious work of you anyway. Come. Sit with me.” Lord Stark insisted, a tall glass of lemonade now swirling in his hand as he took a seat on a long, nearby sofa, stretching out across it.

Peter smiled, bowing graciously as he approached. When he was close enough Peter gently took the offered glass from the man’s grasp and took a seat next to the man. Eagerly he brought the glass to his lips but not before thanking the man for such a gracious gift. Lord Stark just smiled softly as he watched Peter’s reaction to the drink, his face twisting at the tart flavor but in the end clearly the sweetness had won him over. He was practically chugging the whole thing before long.

“Careful now. I’m sure your stomach isn’t used to so much sugar, no need to make yourself sick.”

“I’m sorry, I just- I want to commit this to memory. I’ve never tasted something like this. It’s incredible! I want to be able to tell my aunt about it later.”

“Aunt?”

“Well, she’s really like a mom to me. She’s been looking out for me since my parents and uncle died.”

“Hmm... Who were your parents and uncle, Peter?” The man spoke thoughtful, clearly listening to every word the boy spoke. Peter adored the feeling of being heard that this man gave him so completely.

“Mary, Richard, and Benjamin Parker.” He answered, he kept it short and sweet, knowing full well he could easily break down into waterworks if he remembered them too vividly.

“I see... good people— smart.”

“You remember them, sir?”

“I remember everyone, though they certainly left a particular impression.” The man spoke. Before Peter could interrogate the lord further the man changed the course of the conversation completely, and Peter was too nervous to dare steer it back himself.

“You looked like you had something you wished to tell me earlier.”

“Earlier?” Peter asked, genuinely confused as to what the man was referring to.

“When Natasha was quite rudely interrupting our time together.”

“Oh, no... Well- it’s just- I was happy to see you today was all.”

“Oh? Did you miss me last week, pumpkin?” The man smiled, almost scoffing at his own exaggeration, but Peter didn’t seem to get the man’s joke.

“Of course! I always miss you when I can’t see you, sir.” The boy answered from the heart, every word softly spoken and delivered with care.

For the first time since Peter met him the man fell silent, not speechless as it was clear he was just trying to formulate his next words while he processed Peter’s over and over.

“Come here, child.”

Peter pondered the request briefly by all means he was already here, sitting right beside the laid back man, perched on the lip of the sofa. He eventually came to the conclusion here just meant closer. Peter smiled awkwardly but Tony just smirked, encouraging the boy till Peter was laying on top of his chest.

Peter found the steady rising and falling motion of his lord’s breathing to be serene and calming. Soon his awkwardness faded as the man stroked his back lovingly.

In fact he found himself suddenly feeling bolder.

“My lord.”

“Hmm?” Stark answered. Peter bit his lip, his fingers fiddling with the edge of the man’s robe absentmindedly.

“Could I ask you something? If not it’s completely f-”

“You can ask me anything, Peter. Always.” The man interrupted Peter’s rambling, chuckling as he ran his fingers through Peter’s golden brown locks.

“Can you kiss me?”

Of all the things Stark expected he couldn’t say that was one of them. He laughed deeply at the little minx’s seemingly innocent request.

“Kiss you, huh?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it, what it felt like… before.”

“Well, who am I to deny such a wholesome request?” The man jested, cupping Peter’s face and bringing his lips up for a simple, chaste kiss that he expected the kid to go goo-goo eyed for.

“That’s not it.”

Stark certainly didn’t expect the negative review, so much so it had him bursting out in laughter.

“Have I disappointed you?” Tony snorted, absolutely thrown for a loop by the boy without a filter. He was positively smitten with his new pet.

“No, Never! I just- it didn’t feel like last time.”

“Oh, last time. Of course, that makes sense.”

“It does?” The boy asked, accompanying the question with a curious tilt of his head. Lord Stark found the small action nothing short of adorable.

“Well, clearly. That was a very different sort of kiss now wasn’t it?” The man explained. “No, you want something a little less gentle from me.”

“Is that wrong? I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean-” Peter panicked, wondering if his request was actually of something forbidden. After all, relations outside of one’s match were forbidden even for those who remained unmatched.

“It’s not wrong— not as long as it’s with me. Open your mouth.”

Peter didn’t hesitate, parting his lips slightly before Lord Stark pulled him closer, locking their lips together. This time the kiss was worlds different than the one before, this one was a whole body experience. Peter had to use an arm to brace himself up to avoid melting between the man’s fingers and slipping through the cracks.

Peter already knew he was bad at this kind of kissing, he was a mess of clashing teeth and unsure tongue strokes. Still he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed, partially because he was enjoying it too much and partially because he knew Lord Stark had no problem with his performance, merely giggling between his lips as he pulled the boy in closer. Peter almost cried when the man finally pulled away, hating how empty he suddenly felt.

“I think you’ve brought company.”

It took a minute for Peter to realize what the man was saying, but when Lord Stark suddenly shifted his leg the spark of nerves it struck, nor the hearts it sent dancing behind his eyes left much to the imagination.

He had a boner.

Peter only ever had one way of remedying this sort of situation and it involved a really long, cold shower, which wasn’t exactly hard to come by at home, but getting rid of a boner here was another story entirely.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t-” The boy gasped, moving to pull back from the man completely, but Lord Stark was having none of that. Grabbing the boy by the collar and reeling him back into his web.

“Shh... you’re ok. This isn’t the first time you’ve been horny around me after all.” Stark reminded the boy, and Peter just shrank into himself as the memories from a week ago resurfaced. “This is a perfectly natural reaction. Just let daddy walk you through it, baby.”

Peter’s eyebrows knitted together. One word in particular cementing in his mind.

His lord just referred to himself as daddy.

Was that normal? Peter remembers many people in the community referring to Lord Stark as father. He supposed daddy wasn’t too far off of the norm in that case. Still it felt completely different— it felt dirty, but who was he to argue with their lord.

So he kept his mouth shut and just allowed the man to move him like clay, taking whatever posture the man wanted. Before Peter knew it he found himself on the soft, red rug currently lining the floor, Stark now sitting up right on the sofa, his legs crossed in front of the boy.

“Open your pants, darling. Show daddy what aches you.”

Peter’s hands move on their own, following the man’s orders as his eyes darted up to gawk shamelessly at the man’s legs, for some unknown reason he was still amazed to find yet another flawless angle of his lord.

He took note of the man’s crisp, slim, black slacks, his glossy dress shoes to match, even their underside that hid a pop of red. With the man’s crossed legs his pants hiked up just enough to expose a sliver of his matching deep, crimson socks. Peter couldn’t even process the cost of such things, or where they came from, he’d never seen anything quite like it within the community.

“T-The floor, sir?” Peter managed to croak out. He knew to question his lord was wrong but he couldn’t bare not knowing what the man was thinking.

“Shh… Trust me, you’ll find this position pleasant soon enough .” Stark spoke, his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa, while his thumb and index finger braced his head. “Come on now, rub your sweet little cock on my leg, honey.”

“Really? It’s ok?” Peter leaned in, wide puppy eyes looking up at the man in eager bewilderment. Stark flashed a smile to the nervous boy, crossing his hands in his lap, straightening his back like the regal god Peter knew him to be.

“Mhm.” Was all he said and it was all Peter needed to hear before his dick took the reigns from his brain.

Peter hesitantly and gently caressed the back of Lord Stark’s heel, bringing the leg close enough so his cock could happily skim across it’s flawless surface. He gasped upon contact, fireworks already popping off behind his eyes and in his cock.

“Oh my g-gosh!” Peter breathed, amazed his brain was still functioning properly enough to catch himself before saying the lord’s name in vain. Stark just scoffed above him, reaching over to secure his wine glass while he watched the boy crumble to pieces on his leg.

“This is incredible, my lord!”

“I’d imagine so, what with how many people beg me for this sort of thing. Of course, it’s quite rare I actually indulge such requests. I suppose you’re quite special.” Stark commented, sipping lazily at his wine. Eyes burning with hellfire as he watched.

Peter would daydream over being called special by his lord later, but right now he just moaned loudly as his dick pumped against the man’s slacks. Sometimes slipping up inside along his sock rather than over top, each time he practically vibrated at the blissful feeling, just feeling that much closer to his lord in itself was an orgasmic feeling.

“Thank you, my lord— for this blessing. I’m so grateful, and- and-”

“Aww, is my boy getting close?”

“Sir...”

“I bet it feels good, huh? So good on your little cock?”

“So good...”

“Hmm, that’s good baby... Now, stop.”

“My lord?” The boy took a sharp breath, looking up to meet his lord’s gaze for the first time since he started. His eyes just begging the universe that he misheard the man. He didn’t.

“I said stop and you’ll do as I say.” Stark spoke as a matter of fact. Raising his eyebrows, just daring the boy to disobey him, knowing damn well Peter would never.

Instead Peter just bit his lip, holding back the whimpers and tears that came when he froze in place, letting go of his hold on the man’s leg.

“Poor thing... But I’m here to teach you lessons, aren’t I? Lesson one, all good things come to those who wait.” The man sighed, mirroring the boy’s pout unsympathetically. Peter was too busy trying to compose himself to notice. “Tell me how much it hurts, Pete.”

“I-It’s ok.” The boy lied. Honestly he’d cry given the right push.

The right push came in the form of Lord Stark’s shoe tapping the tip of his cock teasingly. Peter gasped, biting his lip painfully as tears threatened to overflow.

“How about now?” Stark’s voice was low, unimpressed with the boy’s lie.

“It hurts my lord.”

“I bet.” The man laughed cruelly. He left the boy hanging for a moment longer, sipping at his wine a few times while he listened to the boy’s heavy breath gradually subside, before it was completely tamed he finally spoke up.

“Again.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice, instantly flocking back to the man’s leg, both arms grabbing around the perfect thing like it was his everything. It didn’t take long before his frantic, desperate humping got him back to the edge he was now so familiar with. He said a silent prayer that his god would be merciful and allow him to feel his love again.

When the man’s encouraging words came next he finally allowed his hopes to soar high.

“Come on, honey. You’ve done so well for daddy, now you get to cum for me.”

Peter whined loudly, crying upon hearing his lord’s soft, flattering words of praise and validation. They all went straight his cock, bringing him closer and closer until finally his sticky, white cum splattered up and down the man’s pant leg.

Peter was too dazed to fully process his actions, taking a moment to rest his head on the man’s knee, breathing heavying against him as he caught his breath. It wasn’t till the man was humming softly, stroking his hair lovely that Peter realized what he’d just done.

“Oh my- I didn’t mean to ruin your clothes, my lord. Please forgive me, I can wash them. I- I’ll-” The boy panicked, bolting upright as he began his six part apology. It was his lord who stopped him next.

“Shh... Hush now. None of that, just rest. You’ve made your lord nothing but proud, love.” Reluctantly Peter allowed the man to pull him back, resting his cheek against the older man’s knee once again. Eventually his nerves yielded and found peace. Soon he could barely keep his eyes open, the man’s soft humming lulling him into a feeling of blissful serenity.

“You’ll be coming to tonight’s Purification won’t you?”

Peter was almost too far gone to hear the man’s question. His tired eyes fluttering up to meet his lord’s loving gaze.

“Purification...” The boy repeated, buying himself time to let the words really sink in, till finally the words clicked “Oh, that.”

The Purification was a weekly ceremony in the community, one that Peter avoided. In fact, it had been so long since he last attended a Purification that he honestly forgot why he avoided it in the first place. He just remembered they gave him nightmares as a kid, the intensity of it all sticking out in his mind, haunting him.

Now and days, he often managed to be excused from the event, explaining to the elite officials that his aunt needed help at the town’s nursing home where she worked. Someone always needed to be there to look after the town’s elderly anyway, and what with May’s similar dislike for the Purification she was happy to volunteer.

He was lucky to have the excuse, most people didn’t.

“Actually, my aunt needs my help. See, she works at the nursing home-”

“I know.” Tony abruptly spoke, “Quite a capable woman, ain’t she?.. I’m sure she can handle it alone, Peter.”

Peter wanted to argue, to make the cards land in his favor but he knew in his bones there was no changing his lord’s mind. His lord knew what was best after all.

“I... Of course, my lord.” Peter answered. “I’ll go.”

“Tony.”

“Huh?” Peter was awake now, lifting his head and looking to his lord curiously.

“You can call me Tony— in private at least.”

“Tony...” The boy practiced, letting the name roll off his lips experimentally. He was obsessed with the way it rang so flawlessly in his ear. He smiled, biting his lip to mask his absolute delight. “Ok.”

“Good boy.” The man smiled, hand tenderly running through Peter’s auburn locks again. This time Peter leaned into the loving pets.

For a moment he even convinced himself attending a Purification was worth this— this utter bliss.

He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think below! Your guys’ comments are what keeps me going. 
> 
> Till next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all for this chapter! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this fic so far below, it’s always hugely encouraging for me. I’m really looking forward to building on to this one and giving this smut a nice side of plot. XD
> 
> Till next time! :3


End file.
